


Distraction

by theexhaustedalchemist



Series: 30 Day OTP challenge! (Kit/Ty) [3]
Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Eventual Smut, M/M, Nipple Play, One Shot, Oral Sex, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 09:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23849089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theexhaustedalchemist/pseuds/theexhaustedalchemist
Summary: 30 Day OTP ChallengeDay 3: Gaming/Watching a movieWhere Ty tries to distract Kit
Relationships: Tiberius Blackthorn/Kit Rook
Series: 30 Day OTP challenge! (Kit/Ty) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715980
Comments: 4
Kudos: 94





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s the 3rd installment of the 30 Day OTP challenge! Today’s prompt is gaming! 
> 
> *warning: the rating is explicit so there’s some spice ahead!*
> 
> This is based off of a challenge I saw on TikTok that actual people were doing to their partner!

Ever since the new “Call of Duty” game had come out two weeks ago, Ty hadn’t spent more than an hour with Kit that hadn’t involved the new PS4 game. 

At first, Ty had given Kit time alone to play. He knew how excited Kit was about this new mundane game, although Ty couldn’t understand the appeal of a shooting game when their real lives were way more thrilling with demon hunting. He’d sat down and watched Kit play before, and Kit even had him try it, but Ty found it extremely boring. 

He thought that Kit would want to play every so often and Ty was ready for that. He liked having his own alone time, so he was even secretly excited there would be something to keep the attention-seeking Herondale busy. 

Instead of playing for a little bit and then hanging out with Ty, Kit seemed committed to spending anytime he wasn’t forced to train or sleep on the couch. Enough was enough.

Ty had tried every distraction method he could think of to get Kit away from the game. He had tried hiding the controller, but it seemed that Kit had an endless amount of them and was back in front of the TV within minutes after grabbing another one. He then tried to get Kit away on a mission to deal with some Ravener demons. Ty had never seen Kit work so fast at slicing up demons with his runed blade, spilling ichor everywhere. It was only 45 minutes later that Kit was back at the couch, a look of concentration on his face as he pressed the keys.

It was time to bring out the big guns.

Ty walked into the living room, closing and locking the door behind him, drawing a silence rune on the door. Kit was just where he knew he’d be, sitting on the couch staring intently at the screen as he mashed the buttons on the remote furiously. 

Kit didn’t even look up as Ty slowly walked over to him. 

“Hey,” Kit said, still not tearing his gaze away from the screen. “What-“

Kit was cut off by his own yelp in surprise as Ty in one move ducked under Kit’s arms and planted himself on Kit’s lap, rolling his hips forward against Kit’s groin in the process.

Ty continued to roll his hips against Kit‘s and ducked his head down to his boyfriend’s neck, planting open mouth kisses against it.

“N-not that I don’t appreciate this but-“ Kit’s breathy protests were cut off by Ty smashing his lips against his. Kit finally lost his restraint and dropped the controller on the couch, picking up the TV remote and pressing the power button before thrusting his hands into Ty’s hair.

“Do. You. Know. How. Fucking. Annoying. That. Game. Is,” Ty breathed between furious kisses he was planting on Kit’s mouth, neck, and all over his face. 

“I-I didn’t know y-you were so against i-it,” Kit labored to get out, as Ty was slipping his hands under Kit’s shirt, running his hands over his toned abdomen, attacking his neck with his lips.

“I wasn’t. Until it kept you from me.”

Kit whimpered as Ty pulled away abruptly. He saw a sort of guilt in Ty’s eyes that Kit wished wasn’t there.

“I’m sorry,” Ty said, looking away from Kit’s face. “I didn’t mean to keep you away from your game. I can go.”

Kit was left speechless for a second in Ty’s sudden change in demeanor. Ty started to get up, but Kit pulled him back down on his lap before gently grabbing his chin with his thumb.

“No, I’m the one who's sorry. Please don’t apologize. You haven’t done anything wrong. I never meant to ignore you. I’ll burn the whole system if you want.”

Ty looked at him in horror for a second, before Kit quickly said, “It’s an expression. I know that it would be very dangerous to burn an electronic. I just meant I’d throw it out.”

Ty’s eyes widened. “No please don’t do that. I know how much you enjoy playing it.”

Kit kissed Ty’s lips gently. “Not as much as I enjoy being with you. I won’t throw it out then. But I promise I won’t spend all my time here ignoring you.”

Ty smiled at him and both boys were quiet for a second, before Kit smirked at him. “How about you finish what you came in here and started?”

“I mean we can, but it was just supposed to distract you. You can go back to your g-”

Ty was cut off by Kit smashing his lips into his and gasped into Kit’s mouth as Kit rolled his hips up.

“Or we can finish what we started,” Kit said as he barely pulled away.

Ty nodded as he slipped his tongue into Kit’s mouth and felt teeth pull at his bottom lip. Ty pulled at the bottom of Kit’s shirt, breaking the kiss to lift it over his head. He ran his hands over Kit’s smooth chest, marveling at the hard muscle he found there.

Ty pushed Kit sideways so he was laying flat on the couch, before climbing on top of him and spreading Kit’s legs, seating himself between them. Kit’s eyebrows went up and a pink blush that Ty always loved to see was coloring his cheeks at their compromising position. Ty looked Kit in the eyes, before leaning down and taking one of Kit’s nipples into his mouth and sucking hard.

“F-fuck Ty,” Kit moaned, squirming a little at the sensation.

Ty worked the other one with his thumb in alternating patterns, before switching. Ty then took his other hand and started rubbing Kit through his pants in agonizing circles as Kit moaned louder and louder. 

“T-ty I’m gonna c-cum in my pants at this r-rate,” Kit panted out as he gripped the fabric of the couch.

“Then do it,” Ty said looking him in the eyes. He didn’t break eye contact as he  _ bit  _ down on Kit’s right nipple as he suddenly picked up the pace of his ministrations on Kit’s groin.

Kit let out some sort of  _ beautiful  _ mix between a moan and a scream as Ty felt the front of his pants become wet as Kit shook. Ty rubbed him and nibbled at his nipples until he was done shaking, sweat glistening on Kit’s forehead as he came down from his high. Ty made a move to get up, before Kit abruptly sat up and yanked Ty’s shirt off. 

“It’s not fair that I had all the fun, huh?” Kit asked slyly before pushing Ty flat on his back. 

“You don’t have to-”

“I know. But I want to.”

Kit climbed on top of him and kissed his lips deceiving soft before biting his lower lip. He licked a stripe from the bottom of Ty’s chin to his collarbone, before sucking at the place on his neck he knew would make Ty moan the loudest  _ hard.  _

Ty had to stop himself from almost screaming by biting his lip, letting out a strangled moan instead as he felt Kit attacking his neck with his lips. Kit knew that Ty would have marks on his neck after today, but he couldn’t bring himself to feel the slightest bit of guilt about that.

“Kit…” Ty began, before the name turned into a moan on his lips.

Kit just smirked and slid down Ty’s body, sucking and licking his muscular chest as he went. He paused to give Ty a taste of his own treatment by lightly licking then sucking hard on each nipple before continuing to kiss down to Ty’s V. He brushed the dark hair with his fingers lightly, and saw Ty’s abdomen tighten.

“Can I keep going?” Kit asked, looking at the huge tent in Ty’s pants, waiting for Ty’s nod of approval. Even though he had done this countless times, he always asked for a yes before going on. Sometimes Ty didn’t want it.

But today was not one of those days as Ty gasped out, “Fuck, please.”

Kit looked Ty in the eyes and didn’t break eye contact as he untied Ty’s pants. Ty lifted his hips as Kit slowly pulled down the very thin material. Kit’s eyes widened when Ty’s erection with precum already leaking from the tip sprung free.

“No underwear?” Kit asked with a smirk on his face as he marveled at his boyfriend’s length.

Ty blushed. “I wanted to save time.”

“You’re greedy, Ty. All you had on was this thin cotton and you were rubbing yourself all over me while I had to fight through jeans and underwear.”

“I knew what I was doing when picking out what to wear today,” Ty said cheekily. Kit reached up and punched his arm lightly. 

Ty yelped in surprise as Kit, without warning, went  _ all the way  _ down so his nose was almost at the end of Ty’s length and Ty could feel the back of Kit’s throat.

Kit looked up at Ty, locking his eyes on his boyfriend’s as he pulled back slowly, before quickly going back down. He continued this uneven pattern a few times, before pulling off completely and blowing cool air on Ty’s tip, causing Ty to squeak. 

“You’re a little tease,” Ty managed to get out. Kit just chuckled before licking a stripe from the bottom of the shaft to the tip, coaxing a small moan out of Ty. 

Kit bobbed his head down on Ty again, this time keeping a steady rhythm of pulling off and then going all the way down. 

It wasn’t long before Ty’s breathing picked up, and Kit could tell he was close. 

“Kit, I’m gonna-“

Kit sucked hard on Ty as he felt warm liquid hit the back of his throat and watched Ty throw his head back with a low moan, his body shaking all over. He swallowed it until it stopped coming out and Ty’s body had relaxed from his high. 

Kit came off with a pop and looked up at Ty. Ty’s body still was shuddering a little erratically as he let out a shaky breath. 

“That was -”

“Amazing,” Kit finished. “Except for the sticky mess in my pants right now. I can’t believe you got me to cum in my pants like I was 15 again.”

Ty let out an abrupt laugh. “I would apologize, but I’m definitely not sorry.”

Kit smiled as he got up, pulling Ty up with him. Ty bent down and pulled up his pants, tying them loosely before turning to his boyfriend and giving him a sweet kiss on the lips.

“Ty?”

“Yes?”

“Promise me one thing.”

“What is it?” Ty asked with curiosity.

Kit put his hand on Ty’s cheek before leaning down and whispering in his ear, “Next time you want to ‘distract me,’ don’t bother with clothes at all.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feedback is always appreciated:)


End file.
